User blog:LionHeartKIng/Universal
Universal Another card game created by LHK. The rules It is played with 2 players and they start with 6 Life. The playmat has this form: The Creature Zone is the zone creatures "reside". The Drop Zone is the zone when used up Action and Reaction Cards, as well as "defeated" creatures "reside". The Cast Zone is the place where Action Cards are "cast" and Reaction Cards are Set. The Library is your Deck, which comprises of 41 to 60 cards. The flow of the turn goes as follows: *Loading Phase: Draw 1 card from your Library and you can activate cards or effects that Phase. *Call Phase: You can call or upgrade a creature (which is placing a new monster atop of it), in Battle Mode, cast Action Cards, or Set Reaction Cards. *Battle Phase: Monsters battle, card effects are activated if possible. *End Phase: The turn ends. At the start of the Duel, before the turn comes, each player can shuffle 0 to 4 cards from their hand into the Library and draw the same number of cards. This is known by card games as the "Mulligan Rule". Before the Duel starts, each player calls a "Starter" Creature, which can only be 1 in the Library and calls it in their middle Creature Zone. A creature has the following traits: *Name (pretty self-explanatory; the name of the card) *Element (plays a role in card effects) *Power (the Power of the card. A number from 10 to 500. The stronger the Power, the stronger the Creature. Starter Creatures have Power and Stamina from 10 to 50, and have no Effects.) *Stamina (the Stamina of the card. A number from 10 to 500. The stronger the Stamina, the more defensive the Creature. Starter Creatures have Power and Stamina from 10 to 50, and have no Effects.) *Upgrade Card (which card they "upgrade" into.) *Effect (pretty self-explanatory; the effect of the card.) A creature can be shifted from Battle Mode to Save Mode and vice-versa, but only once per turn (except the turn they are called or upgraded). Action Cards can be cast from your hand to the Cast Zone and placed to the Drop Zone once used, whereas Reaction Cards need to be Set first before being cast and placed to the Drop Zone once used, and cannot be activated the turn they were Set. Battle of the monsters. *2 monsters in Battle Mode battle. **When your attacking Creature's Power is higher than the Power of the opponent's battling Creature, the opponent's battling Creature loses Power equal to their difference in Power. For instance, if a Creature with 200 Power battles a Creature with 150 Power, the second creature is not defeated, but it loses 50 Power. If a Creature's Power becomes 0, the Creature is defeated, placed to the Drop Zone, and the player who controlled it loses 1 Life. **When your attacking Creature's Power equals the Power of your opponent's battling Creature, neither Creature loses any Power. **When your attacking Creature's Power is lower than the Power of the opponent's battling Creature, your Creature loses Power equal to their difference in Power, like in above. *A monster in Battle Mode battles a monster in Save Mode. **When your attacking Creature's Power is higher than the Stamina of the opponent’s battling Creature, the opponent's battling Creature loses Stamina equal to the difference. For instance, if a Creature with 200 Power battles a Creature with 150 Stamina, the second creature is not defeated, but it loses 50 Stamina. If a Creature's Stamina becomes 0, the Creature is defeated, placed to the Drop Zone, and the player who controlled it loses 1 Life. **When your attacking Creature's Power equals the Stamina of your opponent's battling Creature, neither Creature loses any Power or Stamina. **When your attacking Creature's Power is lower than the Stamina of the opponent's battling Creature, your Creature loses Power equal to the difference, like in above. A player whose Life is dropped to 0 by any means loses the game. Examples Starter Creature Space Wanderer Space-Element Starter 30 Power 50 Stamina (Upgrades to "Space Explorer, Darius".) Space Explorer, Darius Space-Element Creature 150 Power 150 Stamina (Upgrades to "Space Dragon, Dariugon".) If this card is called, you can place 1 Space-Element Creature from your Library to your Drop Zone (except "Space Explorer, Darius"). If this card is upgraded from "Space Wanderer", you can discard 1 Action Card to Set 1 Reaction Card directly from your Library. Space Dragon, Dariugon Space-Element Creature 350 Power 300 Stamina Cannot be called, except by upgrading from "Space Explorer, Darius". If this card is called, you can remove from the game 1 Creature from your opponent's Drop Zone to gain Power equal to the removed monster's Power until the End Phase. If another Space-Element Creature loses Power of Stamina, draw 1 card from your Library. Example of a non-Starter Creature Series Elf Lady Light-Element Creature 80 Power 100 Stamina (Upgrades to "Elf Mistress, Doris".) If this card is called, you can choose 1 opponent's Creature and shift its Position, also shift this card's Position. If this card would lose Power, it gains 20 Stamina instead. Elf Mistress, Doris Light-Element Creature 180 Power 150 Stamina (Upgrades to "Elf Magician, Doryssa".) If this card is called, you can have 1 opponent's Creature loses 50 Power or Stamina (depending on its Mode). If this card is upgraded from "Elf Lady", this card gains Power equal to half the Stamina "Elf Lady" had when used for the upgrade. Elf Magician, Doryssa Light-Element Creature 300 Power 300 Stamina Cannot be called, except by upgrading from "Elf Mistress, Doris". If this card is called, you can specifically call 1 Light-Element Creature with 100 or less Power in Save Mode from your Drop Zone. All Light-Element Creatures gain 50 Power or Stamina (depending on their Mode) for each Light-Element Creature in your Creature Zone. Examples of an Action and Reaction Card Ray Gun Action Card Search your Library for 1 Light-Element Creature with 100 or less Power, then shuffle your Library. You can only cast 1 "Ray Gun" each turn. Trigger Reaction Reaction Card If your Creature would lose Power or Stamina by battle with another Creature, the other Creature loses that much Power or Stamina instead. During the End Phase of this turn, if your opponent lost a Life from that battle, you gain 1 Life. Category:Blog posts